NCIS Meets Special Agent Lily Baker
by Creativewriter217
Summary: NCIS has suffered many losses over the years, but when a relative of Gibbs becomes the team's new special agent things take a turn for the better. Especially for agent Timothy McGee. There are several twists and turns along the way and hopefully it will keep readers on their toes :) This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!


So I guess this is officially my first fanfiction! All of my stories are based on visions I have had and I usually make up a character that is based on my personality and characteristics. Please review and enjoy! J

This story is based on the show NCIS, if you haven't seen it you should otherwise this story will not make any sense. Anyway the story begins after special agent Ziva David (Dah-veed) returned to Israel and agent Amanda Bishop took her place. In my story agent Bishop left NCIS after she had taken a case too seriously. And that is where my story actually begins…

"Hey Boss when do we get a new agent? I mean not that it matters, but it has been kind of lonely around here and we could use some help with all the cases we've been juggling." Tony hesitantly asked.

"Don't worry Dinozzo I found a very special agent who should be joining us any minute. Please go find McGee."

"You need me for something Boss?" asked McGee as he came around the corner.

"Perfect timing McGeek! Gibbs is about to introduce us to our new probe!" Tony teased.

"Very funny Tony, do you know anything about the new agent?"

"Not yet, but Gibbs did mention something about whoever it is being a _very_ special agent."

"Hmm, that's odd I wonder what that could mean."

"Uncle Gibbs! Sorry I'm a little late the traffic was just crazy downtown!" a frisky light brown headed young lady announced.

"Uncle Gibbs?!" Tony and McGee said in shocked unison.

"Lily! I'm just glad you made it here okay. Dinozzo, McGee I would like you to meet my niece Lily Baker. She will be our new special agent!"

"Niece? New special agent? Boss?" Tony and McGee asked still in shock.

"Yeah there's still much you don't know about me. I trust you will treat special agent baker well. Dinozzo would you mind showing her around?"

Tony glanced at McGee and saw admiration in his eyes as he stared at the new agent and decided McGee deserved to have a chance with a pretty young lady. So with some reluctance he made a quick excuse.

"Actually boss if you don't mind Abby had some news about our last case, but I think McGee can handle it if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, alright well McGee please show special agent Baker around."

"Sure thing boss! Agent Baker if you'd follow me I'll be happy to show you around our facility."

"Of course! Thank you McGee!" Lily responded.

McGee happily began to show Lily around NCIS headquarters. Along the way they shared things about their lives and began to bond. Lily found McGee or Tim (as she learned was his first name) to be very attractive and surprise, surprise Tim also found Lily to be very attractive as well. However they both had no idea that one had feelings for the other and vice versa. Neither had either met someone that shared so much in common or been in a lasting relationship. As time went on Lily began to settle in at NCIS and proved to be a very good asset as she was quite good at solving cases. Everyone admired her and she became very close with Abby. Tim and Tony were very surprised to learn that Ducky was also very close with Lily as he had known her for years and yet he kept it very secretive that Gibbs had a niece. Lily was raised by Gibbs when her parents both died in the line of duty when she was very young.

After work Lily would invite Tim to go for a walk with her in the nearby park. It was a good time to relax and just talk about whatever came to mind. Lily would also invite Tony to watch many movies at least once a week as they both loved movies. Tony told her about Ziva and she was very sympathetic. Lily only wanted Tony to be happy and she knew he would only truly be happy with Ziva. Tim began to become worried after several walks with Lily and after several days of pestering from Tony he finally gave in.

"Seriously McGee I know something is up I've known you for years!" Tony pestered once again.

"Okay, okay gosh Tony! It's about Lily." Tim replied reluctantly.

"What?! I thought you two we're perfect! What's wrong McGee are you really not into pretty women?" Tony asked bewildered.

"That's just it Tony of course I'm into pretty women especially Lily! I really like her and I think she likes me too." Tim said sadly.

"Why is this a problem McGee? You should be celebrating!" Tony said excitedly.

"Don't you get it Tony?! I can't date her! She's Gibbs niece and he's incredibly protective of her, so if I so much as dared to date her who knows what he'd do to me!" McGee said anxiously.

"Hmm, that's a minor setback, if I were you I'd just tell Lily how I felt and tell her what I am worried about. Knowing her I'm sure she'd have a perfect solution. Don't sweat it McGee you two belong together I know it!"

So with Tony's ironically not bad love advice Tim decided to tell Lily how he felt and she was so happy because she felt the same way. Before the beautiful news could completely sink in Tim quickly told Lily about his worry of what Gibbs would think.

"Lily what about your uncle, I mean my boss, or our boss, Gibbs? What will he think about this?" Tim asked.

"Hmm, that could be a slight problem, but don't worry I'll deal with him." Lily said as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek causing him to turn several shades of red. "I got to go brainstorm now so I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You might be up all night! Make sure you're not late for work tomorrow!" Tim replied chuckling as he waved goodbye.

Later that evening Tim decided to take a quick nap, but he woke up in a sweat for he had a horrible dream and little did he know that most of it would become reality."

Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoy! Stay tuned for chapter 2 and find out what becomes true in McGee's dream!


End file.
